Blood and Feathers
The following is an outline of my notes for the game run on 16th October 2013. Text that has been "Bolded" explains the actions of the party members on the day. RP encounter Characters have been sent to construct a semi-permanent camp outpost about a day’s walk from the keep. They were accompanied by another group who would venture out from camp A to set up another outpost one day walk further north east. Group of Camp B were to spend night there and then return to Camp A and both teams report back to the Keep. Other group is a day late in returning, what do you do? Characters were given 5mins or so to discuss a course of action. The group decided to head back immediately to the keep of grey. At this time I had not planned for this occurance and executed my encounter in the hopes of spurring them towards the story. The fighter heard a noise outside of the great tent they all shared. Opening the flap he was confronted with a shadowy figure covered in blood. The figure screamed and lunged at him. The fighter attacked in defense and nearly slew the figure where it stood. At this time group were able recognise the figure as a member of the other team. Despite his wounds he continued to thrash violently at the PCs. A sleep spell was cast in the hopes that when he awoke he would be calmer. It was decided to wait the night out and see how things were in the morning. The next morning the man (Charles), was still in a state of mental instability. ''' Go looking? Come across single gravely injured adventurer babbling about gray feathers. Covered in blood that does not appear to be all his. His insanity can't be cured but his wounds can. In a moment of clarity he grabs a player and shouts they must save the others before it is too late. If the group presses him for more he babbles insanity. (Heal check DC20 appears to have been tortured as many of wounds appear to have been afflicted for maximum pain not to kill). Stay longer at campsite? And the above happens there instead. Terrain and weather encounter '''The group again was given 5mins or so to discuss a course of action. They did not to waste too much time going back and forth from Grey as their comrades were very possibly in extreme danger. On the other hand the knew that if they did not return to Grey soon, a search party would be sent out for them and valuable resources would be wasted if there was no danger. The group then remembered that perhaps a half day walk away was a tower that had been discovered by another team a week or so ago. The party were certain that there were members of Grey community at the site converting it into another base of operations. It was decided to head there and pass a message through them back to Grey of the Situation. Whilst there they also picked up an Inquisitor who had been stationed there to watch over and assist the few labourers with their work. They decided to accompany the other adventurers and help save their comrades. ' other group had been trailblazing so it should be pretty easy to pick up their tracks survival DC 15 for a ranger DC 20 for anyone else; every hour for 1D6hrs. Otherwise head north east and use getting lost rules. Appendix After a XX hours of hiking through thick forest, hear on the wind a strange call and a dark shadow crosses overhead. Cross between a wolf and a bird (eagle or similar bird of prey for those who use a knowledge nature check DC20). Soon after find themselves in the midst of a snowstorm Appendix Survival/endurance checks next 1D4 hrs Trap encounter after storm head out again and rejoin the trail, survival checks to pick up. '''With most of the day spent the group stumbled upon a game trail. Fearing that it may lead to whatever danger that befell the other team, they followed it but to the side. The monk had taken point and did not see a trap that had been set and fell into it. ' '''Fortunatley the group were able to help him out and the cleric healed him of his bloodied wound. As the sun began to set the group decided to take advantage of the pit and set up camp in it, with watches taken above. along the path find a single strange large gray feather (knowledge nature appears to be that of an eagle or similar bird of prey but incredibly large) affected by a hunters trap Appendix Social encounter Finally the group exit the forrest into a great field as big as the area the Keep of Grey fills. ''' Finally come to other groups campsite, though covered in snow drift players can see it is in ruins. There is a lot of blood spilled but no bodies. Survival check by ranger discovers strange wolf like tracks that seem to be dragging a body off then disappears. More of the strange feathers litter the ground. Suddenly two Neanderthals appear. Combat? If so when down to one it surrenders. Other wise parlay. '''Most of the group had been inspecting the inside of the great tent, when the Inquisitor exited it to survey the surroundings. Off in the distance they saw two strange human-like figures approaching at a great distance. Alerting the other members of the party, they all exited the tent to see what was happening. When the figures were within 30ft the group saw two strange human/ape looking creatures. The creatures aggressively grunted, clicked, hooted, beat their chests and thumped their clubs on the ground. When the group did nothing the creatures charged. Surprised, the group did not have time to respond and the creatures came right up to the half-orc fighter; then stopped suddenly. They continued their strange aggressive behaviour. ''' '''The Cleric motioned with body langauge and a soothing calm voice that they meant no harm. The creatures, looked about and their sight lingered on the two gnomes in the group. A noticable change occured in their demeanour and the creatures seemed to be less angry. The still made strange sounds and gestures. The Divine spellcasters of the group were able to interpret the gestures as meaning the beings wished the group to leave. Neanderthal does not speak common but is able to communicate basically with the group if they use diplomacy and sense motive. Describes that the Neanderthal group believe that a demon is responsible for the campsites state. The players are strongly directed to take their comrades and leave as believe their presence is a curse. Neanderthals point out a small rocky outcrop about an hour away, they convey that this is where they will find their friends. Major Monster Encounter Ignoring the creatures pleas for the group to leave, they headed towards the rocky outcrop. The Inquistior searche about and found a entry way. The group were taken aback by what they found at the entrance and were fearfull of what manner of creature lay within. At rocky outcrop. Perception DC20 or Survival (ranger) DCXX discovers cave entrance. More gray feathers and decomposing remains are discovered. (Use dungeon dice x3, for reference only not literally) place appears to be a natural cavern complex. The cave descends at a fairly steep rate though not enough to require checks. The first part of this natrual cavern leads the group to a large strip of hide covering a doorway ahead of them and a pathway off to left. The hide moves with a soft almost imperceptible breeze. Inspecting through the doorway the gorup discover some bedrolls, tables and chairs. It looks as though it has not been used for quite some time with much dirt and dust covering objects. The group search about to find the source of the breeze but could not locate anything. Leaving the room: Perception check DC15 hear someone call for help. The group hurry down the left path and come to a great cavern that seems have have had some work done to it. Great wooden columns and support beams hold the ceiling up and looks as though some mining work has occured here at some time in the past. Seeing no one about the Half-Orc continues ahead around a corner to the right, the rest of the party follow after searching about briefly. Low-light conditions through out At third dungeon dice; Group are in a large cavern big enough for most of the keep to fit in. At the entrance to the next cavern, the group can see that there is no further area and whatever they seek is in here. Entering into the area they begin to explore. There is a natural chimney that opens out to above ground somewhere. The opening is big enough for a large sized creature to pass through easily, if it could fly. This cavern contains a table, chairs, old bedding (perception DC 15 does not appear to have been used for some time) and a stone oven-like contraption in the centre. Littered about is the bloodied remains of the other group amongst several unmarked crates. Out of no where a large grey-winged beast swoops down from a hidden ledge and attacks one of the gnomes. Its claws wound it greatly and knocked it unconscious, picking the gnome up it flew up near the ceiling and dropped it on the ground. With quick thinking a party member catches the gnome and saves it from further damage. ' '''The rest of the group now act and pull together, readying actions against the flying beast. It swoops down again and avoids damage, attacking the other gnome. Once again its attack is devestating, knocking it unconscious, lifting it up in the air and dropping as before. Another party member was able to catch the gnome and ensure it did not take further damage. ' 'Now the group were down two party members and there was a hint of desperation in the air. Once again attacks were readied and the beast flew down attacking the Inquisitor. With a flash of their blade the Inquisitor struck out at the creature and drove it deep into its chest. The creature stood no chance as the damage was considerable, it died before falling to the ground. ' Perception only within lit and line of sight areas Appendix Vargryph (young) Appendix hiding in the dark will attack the lightest looking character. Swooping down from a ledge and attempt to grab and fly character up to chimney and drop them. As long as it is above ¼ hp it will continue to attempt this with each successive character. If its hp reach ¼ max it will attempt to flee. '''Searching through the crates, the group found a treasure trove of rations, and a small selection of weapons, potions, coin and gems. After combat, search cave and find loot Appendix The group decided to head back to the Keep of Grey to report what had happened and to discuss how best to sort out the treasure found. ''' '''THE END. Appendix Social Encounter Crazed Fellow Adventurer Talk them down: Diplomacy DC 25 Force them to act friendly: Intimidate DC 25 Crazy talk: Sense Motive DC XX Request Diplomacy/Intimidate Modifier Give simple advice or directions –5 Give detailed advice +0 Give simple aid +0 Reveal an unimportant secret +5 Give lengthy or complicated aid +5 Give dangerous aid +10 Reveal secret knowledge +10 or more Give aid that could result in punishment +15 or more Additional requests +5 per request Chance to Get Lost If conditions exist that make getting lost a possibility, the character leading the way must succeed on a Survival check or become lost. The difficulty of this check varies based on the terrain, the visibility conditions, and whether or not the character has a map of the area being traveled through. Refer to the table below and use the highest DC that applies. Terrain Survival DC Forest 16 Mountain 12 Urban, ruins, or dungeon 8 Situation Check Modifier Proper navigational tools (map, sextant) +4 Poor visibility –4 A character with at least 5 ranks in Knowledge (geography) or Knowledge (local) pertaining to the area being traveled through gains a +2 bonus on this check. Check once per hour (or portion of an hour) spent in local or overland movement to see if travelers have become lost. In the case of a party moving together, only the character leading the way makes the check. Effects of Being Lost If a party becomes lost, it is no longer certain of moving in the direction it intended to travel. Randomly determine the direction in which the party actually travels during each hour of local or overland movement. The characters' movement continues to be random until they blunder into a landmark they can't miss, or until they recognize that they are lost and make an effort to regain their bearings. Recognizing You're Lost: Once per hour of random travel, each character in the party may attempt a Survival check (DC 20, –1 per hour of random travel) to recognize that he is no longer certain of his direction of travel. Some circumstances might make it obvious that the characters are lost. Setting a New Course: Determining the correct direction of travel once a party has become lost requires a Survival check (DC 15, +2 per hour of random travel). If a character fails this check, he chooses a random direction as the “correct” direction for resuming travel. Once the characters are traveling along their new course, correct or incorrect, they might get lost again. If the conditions still make it possible for travelers to become lost, check once per hour of travel as described above to see if the party maintains its new course or begins to move at random again. Conflicting Directions: It's possible that several characters may attempt to determine the right direction to proceed after becoming lost. Make a Survival check for each character in secret, then tell the players whose characters succeeded the correct direction in which to travel, and tell the players whose characters failed a random direction they think is right, with no indication who is correct. Regaining Your Bearings There are several ways for characters to find their way after becoming lost. First, if the characters successfully set a new course and follow it to the destination they're trying to reach, they're not lost anymore. Second, the characters, through random movement, might run into an unmistakable landmark. Third, if conditions suddenly improve—the fog lifts or the sun comes up—lost characters may attempt to set a new course, as described above, with a +4 bonus on the Survival check. Snowstorm rules CR3 It costs 2 squares of movement to enter a snow-covered square. The combined effects of precipitation (or dust) and wind that accompany all storms reduce visibility ranges by three-quarters, imposing a –8 penalty on Perception checks. Storms make ranged weapon attacks impossible, except for those using siege weapons, which have a –4 penalty on attack rolls. They automatically extinguish candles, torches, and similar unprotected flames. They cause protected flames, such as those of lanterns, to dance wildly and have a 50% chance to extinguish these lights. Creatures of medium or smaller are unable to move forward against the force of the wind unless they succeed on a DC 10 Strength check (if on the ground) or a DC 20 Fly skill check if airborne. Small creatures on the ground are knocked prone and rolled 1d4 × 10 feet, taking 1d4 points of nonlethal damage per 10 feet, unless they make a DC 15 Strength check. Flying creatures are blown back 2d6 × 10 feet and take 2d6 points of nonlethal damage due to battering and buffeting, unless they succeed on a DC 25 Fly skill check. Cold and exposure deal nonlethal damage to the victim. A character cannot recover from the damage dealt by a cold environment until she gets out of the cold and warms up again. Once a character has taken an amount of nonlethal damage equal to her total hit points, any further damage from a cold environment is lethal damage. An unprotected character in cold weather (below 40° F) must make a Fortitude save each hour (DC 15, +1 per previous check) or take 1d6 points of nonlethal damage. A character who has the Survival skill may receive a bonus on this saving throw and might be able to apply this bonus to other characters as well (see the skill description). A character who takes any nonlethal damage from cold or exposure is beset by frostbite or hypothermia (treat her as fatigued). These penalties end when the character recovers the nonlethal damage she took from the cold and exposure. N/B Getting Lost stuff is just a “just-in-case” scenario and I wanted the rules easily available. There won’t be any XP specifically from this, succeed or failure. N/B Snowstorm rules: Nothing is specifically stated about CRs for normal weather events, although Duststorms are listed as a CR3. I have therefore extrapolated that a Snowstorm would be of equal value. This might be less if players are wearing suitable clothing and there is a ranger/druid in the party. Pit Trap, Spiked (CR 2) XP 600 Type mechanical; Perception DC 20; Disable Device DC 20 EFFECTS Trigger location; Reset manual Effect 10-ft.-deep pit (1d6 falling damage); pit spikes (Atk +10 melee, 1d4 spikes per target for 1d4+2 damage each); DC 20 Reflex avoids; multiple targets (all targets in a 10-ft.-square area) Neanderthal (simple template:young; quick build) x2 CR 1/2 XP 200 Neanderthal fighter 2 N Medium humanoid (human) Init +4; Senses low-light vision; Perception -1 DEFENSE AC 17, touch 12, flat-footed 15 (+4 armor, +2 Dex, +1 natural) hp 19 (2d10+12-4) Fort +3, Ref +4, Will -1; +2 vs. illusions or enchantments OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. (20 ft. in hide armor) Melee greatclub +3 (1d10+4) Ranged spear +4 (1d8+3) Special Attacks hatred STATISTICS Str 17, Dex 14, Con 17, Int 8, Wis 12, Cha 10 Base Atk +0; CMB +3; CMD 15 Feats Great Fortitide, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (greatclub) Skills Intimidate +2, Survival +0 Languages Common SQ hardy, mental fortitude ECOLOGY Environment warm forests, mountains, and hills Organization solitary, group (2-4), or clan (10-40) Treasure greatclub, hide armor, 3 spears, leather sack, assorted bones, shells, and uncut gems worth 1d20 gp. Neanderthals (also known as Cavemen) have squat bodies with large bones and powerful muscles. Their faces have ape-like features, including large brows above the eyes. Neanderthals are friendly toward dwarves and gnomes, but hate goblins and kobolds, and will attack ogres on sight. Neanderthals are shy and will avoid humans, but are not usually hostile unless they are attacked. Neanderthals live in family groups in caves and caverns. They usually fight with thrown spears and use stone axes, clubs, or stone hammers in hand-to-hand combat. N/B Template was used to allow more than one creature without going over total XP budget for game. They are not technically young, perhaps not as experienced than average. Light conditions and Line of sight In an area of dim light, a character can see somewhat. Creatures within this area have concealment (20% miss chance in combat) from those without darkvision or the ability to see in darkness. A creature within an area of dim light can make a Stealth check to conceal itself. Areas of dim light include outside at night with a moon in the sky, bright starlight, and the area between 20 and 40 feet from a torch. Characters with low-light vision (elves, gnomes, and half-elves) can see objects twice as far away as the given radius. Double the effective radius of bright light, normal light, and dim light for such characters. Characters with darkvision (dwarves and half-orcs) can see lit areas normally as well as dark areas within 60 feet. A creature can't hide within 60 feet of a character with darkvision unless it is invisible or has cover. A line of sight is the same as a Line of Effect but with the additional restriction that that it is blocked by fog, darkness, and other factors that limit normal sight (such as Concealment). Vargryph (Simple Template:Young; quick build) This immense beast is shaped like a wolf with great powerful wings and covered with gray eagle feathers. Armed with a sharp beak and curved talons, its deep red eyes shine with an evil, almost intelligent light. CR 3 XP 800 NE Large Magical Beast Init +4 darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, scent; Perception +16 Defense AC 15, touch 11 , flat-footed 13 (+2Dex, +4nat, -1size) HP 25 (4d10 +8, -8) Fort +4, Ref +8, Will +1 Offense Speed 50 ft. fly 80 ft. (average) Melee 2 claws +6 (1D8+5 plus grab), Bite +6 (1D6+5) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Statistics Str 21 +5 , Dex 15 +2, Con 14 +2, Int 8 -1, Wis 14 +2 , Cha 10 BaB +4 CMB +8 CMD 24 Feats Skill focus (perception), Fly by attack Skills Fly +11, Perception +14, Stealth +13, Survival +9 Racial Modifiers +2 Stealth, +2Survival +4 Perception Languages Common, Goblin Ecology Environment Cold Forests and Plains Organization solitary, pair, or flight (3–12) Treasure Incidental Description A typical Vargryph stands about 8 feet tall, has a wingspan of up to 20 feet, and resembles a mixture of wolf and eagle. Covered in gray feathers, it weighs 500 pounds. Much like a common wolf they hunt in packs, running down and surrounding their prey. However, they are far more than animals—they possess an evil intelligence, killing for sport and enslaving humanoids. Vargryphs are often found dwelling amid savage races who share their vile ways. N/B This is a homemade monster. I have done all I can to ensure that it is balanced. It uses the “Amalgam” template with a Worg and Giant Eagle. Normally a CR 4 I have used the simple template “Young” quick build rules to lower its CR for the game. After the Rewards page I have added the normal CR4 Vargrpyph for comparison. Rewards Total XP: Social encounter 65 each Environment\terrain 135 each Trap 100 each Neanderthals 65 each Vargryph 135 each = 500 each Treasure in cave: Masterwork Dark Wood Shortbow, composite: 395gp Potion of Resistance {0/1st} 25gp Gauntlet, spiked 9gp Ink (1 oz. vial) 8gp Sword, short 9gp Longspear 4gp Bolts, crossbow (10) 1gp 53 x trail rations Agate 5gp, Turquoise 5gp, Rose quartz 17gp, Rhodochrosite 3gp x2, Turquoise 8gp gp: 10 sp: 30 cp: 100 Vargryph This immense beast is shaped like a wolf with great powerful wings and covered with gray eagle feathers. Armed with a sharp beak and curved talons, its deep red eyes shine with an evil, almost intelligent light. CR 4 XP 1200 NE Large Magical Beast Init +2 darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, scent; Perception +16 Defense AC 15 , touch 11 , flat-footed 13 (+2Dex, +4nat, -1size) HP 32 (4d10 +8) Fort +6, Ref +6, Will +3 Offense Speed 50 ft. fly 80 ft. (average) Melee 2 claws +8 (1D8+5 plus trip), Bite +8 (1D6+5) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Statistics Str 21 +5 , Dex 15 +2, Con 14 +2, Int 8 -1, Wis 14 +2 , Cha 10 BaB +4 CMB +10 CMD 22 Feats Skill focus (perception), Fly by attack Skills Fly +9, Perception +16, Stealth +11, Survival +11 Racial Modifiers +2 Stealth, +2Survival +4 Perception Languages Common, Goblin Ecology Environment Cold Forests and Plains Organization solitary, pair, or flight (3–12) Treasure Incidental Description A typical Vargryph stands about 12 feet tall, has a wingspan of up to 30 feet, and resembles a mixture of wolf and eagle. Covered in gray feathers, it weighs 800 pounds. Much like a common wolf they hunt in packs, running down and surrounding their prey. However, they are far more than animals—they possess an evil intelligence, killing for sport and enslaving humanoids. Vargryphs are often found dwelling amid savage races who share their vile ways. Category:Quests